


Johannesburg

by Eliabrith



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Mentions of Hammonds accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliabrith/pseuds/Eliabrith
Summary: In Johannesburg for the MPH show after Hammond's crash. A scenario lifted from Jeremy’s column and the fact that Hammond owns a certain make of bike.Written March 2007





	Johannesburg

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Top Gear doesn’t belong to me it belongs to the BBC and Clarkson, Hammond and May belong to themselves.  
> This is fiction and in no way supposed to reflect real life.

  
Looking away from the clock on the wall Richard glared down at the glass of Coke the pretty barmaid had produced as soon as he sat down in the hotel bar. He wasn’t sure who exactly was responsible for ensuring the entire hotel staff would refuse to serve him anything other than soft drinks or water but he was going to find and hurt them.  
  
It wasn’t so much that he would have drunk any alcohol at all but the fact that he couldn’t even now claim the moral high ground was frustrating. The fact that the staff all seemed to be young pretty women who only wanted to mother him was aggravating and a tad depressing.  
  
Catching sight of the girl watching him from behind the bar he took a sip and set the glass down again before shooting another look at the clock.

Jeremy had disappeared off to check on the set up for the MPH show almost three hours ago without him which was the only reason he was putting up with the fond and curious looks from the bars other occupants rather than sitting comfortably in his room, he wanted to be sure the older man couldn’t get back into the hotel without being seen and knowing exactly what Richard thought of his being left behind to 'rest up after the flight'. Though he would leave out the bit about the fact that he’d actually been asleep at the time the hotel desk had said that Jeremy left having stumbled into the room, dropped his bag and flopped fully clothed on top of the covers only to wake up when Mindy called his mobile to complain he hadn’t called to say he’d arrived.  
  
Hearing the lobby door open Richard looked around in time to see Jeremy stride across to the reception desk. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the oblivious back as the receptionist spoke to Jeremy for a moment and motioned towards the bar. Jeremy turned to look in the direction she pointed and as he met Richard’s gaze actually flinched and took a half step back. Richard’s glare crumpled into a confused frown as Jeremy turned back to collect his room key. Jeremy never looked frightened at seeing Richard no matter how pissed off he was but there had been something else in the split second before the flinch, complete and utter relief.  
  
Realising the other man had turned and was moving towards the lifts instead of joining him Richard scrambled to his feet and dashed after him darting into the lift just before the doors began to close and earning himself a disapproving look from an elderly couple standing beside the floor selection panel. Ignoring them Richard sidled up to Jeremy as the lift started upwards giving the taller man a concerned look, beside him he could see beneath the pinkish tinge on his nose and ears Jeremy looked rather pale. That coupled with the fact that he was studiously ignoring Richard’s close scrutiny was more worrying than the reaction in the lobby.  
  
The lift stopped and elderly couple got out but not without giving them both disapproving looks. Once the doors closed and they were alone Richard stepped round to stand in front of Jeremy fully prepared to drag out whatever was bothering him at any cost.  
  
'There was a dead body.'  
  
Maybe there wouldn’t be much dragging involved…. _body?_ 'At the show?!'  
  
'At the side of the road.'  
  
'Shot?'  
  
Jeremy gave a humourless bark of laughter and leaned his head against the mirrored side of the lift. 'That’s what I thought too. Then I saw it.'  
  
'Saw what?'  
  
'The bike. Your bike.' The doors opened on their floor and Jeremy strode around him and out into the corridor without a backward glance.  
  
'My bike?' Richard repeated in confusion before catching the closing door triggering them to reopen and ran out after Jeremy, reaching him just as the older man slid the key card into the lock. 'Jeremy?'  
  
Jeremy sighed and pushed the door open then waved a hand to motion Richard inside the room.  
  
Deciding whatever was wrong might be better dealt with privately Richard walked in and glanced around seeing Jeremy’s suitcase still sitting unopened at the foot of the bed. The click of the door behind him made him turn to check that Jeremy had indeed entered the room and hadn’t bolted. He hadn’t. Jeremy was leaning back against the inside of the door eyes screwed shut looking like he’d rather be anywhere but where he was.  
  
'What did you mean you saw my bike?'  
  
'Your Suzuki. He had your stupid Suzuki. Same damn decals, same damn colours!'  
  
'Who?'  
  
'The.. the … the body!' Jeremy snapped. 'He’d crashed the damn bike and catapulted himself several hundred feet up the fucking road! And it’s still sitting out there.'  
  
'The bike?' Richard asked quietly.  
  
'No, actually they’ve cleaned that up.' Some of the tension drained from the tall frame. 'The damn body is still there waiting for the coroner.'  
  
'Jeremy?' Richard stepped closer and waited until Jeremy opened his eyes to frown down at him. 'It wasn’t my bike. It wasn’t me.'  
  
'I know that.' Jeremy admitted softly. 'But it nearly was.'  
  
Moving fast enough that Richard couldn’t have gotten away even if he wanted to Jeremy reached out and pulled him close, tucking him securely under his chin. Feeling a slight shudder go through the larger frame Richard wrapped his own arms around Jeremy’s waist and returned the almost desperate embrace.  
  
End

Written March 2007

 


End file.
